Inescapable
by Rapunzel4
Summary: Formerly Patience. A series of xxxHOLIC drabbles, mostly DoumekiWatanuki in nature.
1. Patience

Disclaimers: xxxHOLIC belongs CLAMP, and not to a lowly writer such as myself.

Warnings: Shounen ai

Author's Notes: An xxxHOLIC fic _and_ a drabble. This is so my beta's fault.

Patience

By Rapunzel

Doumeki is good at waiting.

He's especially good at waiting for Watanuki. After all, he's had a lot of practice. He once had to sit in the rain for hours while waiting for him. And so it doesn't bother him that Watanuki, for all his supernatural sight, can't see what's staring him in the face. Someday, amidst all the errands and walks home and various exorcisms, Doumeki's feelings will become so glaringly obvious that even Watanuki cannot deny their existence. And when that day comes, Doumeki hopes that maybe Watanuki will finally do something about it.

Until then, he waits.


	2. Independence

Disclaimer: xxxHOLIC and characters do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: (points at beta reader) Still her fault.

Independence

By Rapunzel

Ever since his parents died, Watanuki has done everything for himself. He's grown used to taking care of himself, since no one else does it for him. After the fate his parents met, he's not sure he wants anyone else to try.

That's why he finds Doumeki so intimidating. Intimidating in a way Himawari-chan isn't. He can worship and fawn over Himawari-chan without relying on her. But he relies on Doumeki, and that frightens him no end. And so he fights against it, trying to assert his independence.

Independence may be lonely, but in some ways it's a lot safer.


	3. Attention

Disclaimer: xxxHOLIC belongs to CLAMP and not to me.

Warnings: shounen ai

Author's Notes: And I'm back to the drabbles again...

Attention

By Rapunzel

Most people wouldn't understand why Doumeki isn't more upset by the way Watanuki treats him. True, it's a little hard on his hearing to have that shrill voice yelling at him all the time, but he doesn't really mind the insults hurled at him. After all, he can take comfort in knowing that he's the only one who can make Watanuki lose his cool that way. Watanuki goes out of his way to be nice to everyone else, and Doumeki finds a kind of distinction in being the exception to that rule.

At least it shows that Watanuki notices him.


	4. Gift

Disclaimer: xxxHolic is created and owned by CLAMP.

Warnings: shounen ai, Dou/Wata

Author's Notes: I've been sitting on this one for a while because I'm not sure I like it as much as the other drabbles, but I decided it needed a little love, so I went ahead and posted it.

Gift

By Rapunzel

Somehow, Doumeki can't find it in him to be truly jealous of the Zashiki Warashi.

Perhaps it's because she sees Watanuki so rarely, but he doesn't perceive her as a threat. An odd view, given what she did to him the first time they met. Still, Doumeki doesn't resent that. He can understand the sentiment that made her want to get something special for Watanuki, and he finds her choice of gifts amusing.

After all, when she handed over his soul along with the chocolate, it wasn't as if she was giving Watanuki something that didn't already belong to him.


	5. Accessory

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the powerful entity known as CLAMP.

Warnings: Dou/Wata

Author's Notes: I may not be the queen of drabbles yet, but I like to think that I've at least made it to the level of Countess.

Accessory

By Rapunzel

Every time they go on a job together, Doumeki secretly hopes for a reappearance of the ear headphones.

He never tells Watanuki this. Not only would it prompt a tantrum of epic proportions, but he knows that requesting their return would be futile. Yuuko provided them, and they served their purpose. She wouldn't provide another pair without a good reason, especially given what happened to the last set. Still, whenever he and Watanuki meet to face a spirit, Doumeki can't quash his hope. Because while the ears weren't particularly attractive, the blush Watanuki had while wearing them was utterly adorable.

Owari

My beta reader says that Doumeki foresees persocoms and is liking the idea of Watanuki coming with an off switch. And a mute button.


End file.
